Ceiro
Ceiro is from Frozen and is Oaken's husband seen in the sauna with their children. History Orginally born in the village outside of Arendelle Ceiro had a very easy child-hood growing up into a fine young teenager with no troubles at all his father wanting him to become an ice haverster much like himself. Although the young Ceiro had other ideas of what he wanted to do with his life. Telling his father that the work was hard and boring wanting to break away from the pack and do something else besides havesting ice like his fathers before him. instead the young man wanted to be a shop keeper and he reached that goal dispite his father's wishes opening up a shop that sold flowers,candles and ect. Ceiro ran his buiness for a good few years up int his mid 20's before he sadly had to close it due to financal reasons. Heartbroken Ceiro went on a seach for a new job finding a help-wanted sign on the town bulleten board for a place called "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" he quickly went to check it out only to discover it was far out in the moutians and after nearly getting eaten by wolves he made it. Once inside Ceiro meets a young Oaken after telling him that he wanted to help him with his store Oaken excepts the offer and the duo soon became a team but soon it was much more then that as they became smitten with eachother it was Ceiro's suggestion that they add a Sauna to the store so that passer-bys had a place to get warm. years pass and the now married couple adopt 4 children adding to there family 1 girl and 3 boys. new of the war reaches the couple and Ceiro decieds to join to keep his family safe. Appearance Ceiro is a handsome man with blonde colored hair and fair skin. He seems to have a very fit build. Although it is hard to see he has blue colored eyes although they are a darker shade then his husbands. as for clothing Ceiro is a sweater type of guy much like his husband although one simple shade of color will do he also wears brown pants or any color that suits him at the moment. Personality A kind and loving father Ceiro is the type who loves to spoil his children he's not as stern as his husband giving the kids some lack over the times they get into trouble. He's very compassionate, and will go to great lengths to make everyone around him at ease. He's not happy in a situation unless everyone involved is happy and relaxed. He has a laid back sense of life and of humor. Ceiro doesn't get too worked up about many things. He likes to take her time and enjoy life. Tropes *Manly Gay *Has Two Mommies Ceiro & Oaken are proud parents to there 4 kids * Papa Wolf Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Homosexual